Hope
Hope is a 2016 3D hand-drawn/computer animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is loosely based on Hans Christian Andersen's short story The Princess and the Pea, and various Slavic folk tales, such as Vasilisa the Beautiful. The film's themes are "living life to the fullest," "friendship," and, as the title would suggest, "the power of hope." Plot Nadya, a princess from a small kingdom, has her sheltered world turned upside down when the legendary arises to ravage the land. When the beast attacks her home, Nadya escapes to a refuge in Krepost, a neighbouring kingdom, but is separated from her parents. With hopes to find them, the princess joins forces with Krepost's sardonic Prince Pyotr, his friend Ivan, a jester-in-training, and a grumpy cat named Arkady, to track down a powerful witch. The four adventure-goers will have their friendships tested by hostile terrain, vicious spirits, and the very witch they seek. However, there is worse threatening Pyotr. A curse has left him heartless, and he fears that, without the hand of the true princess, his humanity cannot be saved. Cast Nadya, voiced by Madeline Duggan "Nadya may not be the fairest, smartest or bravest princess in the land, but she is a princess, in her bloodline and in her heart. Sadly, it is also in her heart that she doubts that a shy and gentle girl like herself will ever have the poise and confidence that befits an aristocrat. On the eve of her royal debut, her kingdom is attacked by the fearsome Storm Bird. Nadya is separated from her family and forced to flee to the neighbouring kingdom of Krepost to find help. Lost and alone in an unfamiliar city, Nadya stumbles upon the ills of Krepost's royal family, and a chance to save the land from an evil that endangers it." Prince Pyotr, voiced by Josh Strickland "Despite his royal ancestry, Pyotr has never truly felt that he belonged in the world of aristocrats. Nonetheless, he will someday become the next king of Krepost. However, the prince is hiding a terrible secret: When he was a little boy, a witch's curse made his heart uncaring and forever isolated from his fellow man. Now the only cure for Pyotr's hard heart is the hand of the princess of true nobility, but after seven years with a heart of stone, Pyotr has become a hard-nosed cynic, and sure the spell will never be broken." Ivan, voiced by Vic Mignogna "Ivan is a young Roma man always with a trick up his sleeve, and a song in his bountiful heart. He is someone who lives by the belief that there is nothing in the world that compares to a good laugh. Now that this trickster has turned eighteen, he is almost ready to continue the proud — in his opinion — family tradition of spreading merriment as the Royal jester. However, there's just one thing left for Ivan to do to prove the castle needs a master of tomfoolery: on the name of his family, he must make Pyotr laugh." The Storm Bird "The monster that threatens the land, the Storm Bird has always been known as nothing more than a legend, but now proves itself to be very real as it destroys everything in its path. It is an enormous, ferocious, feathered fiend with six wings that create devastating whirlwinds, a cry which shakes the earth like thunder, and the power to call down a flurry of lightning bolts with a flick of it's immense tail feathers." The Crone, voiced by Shirley MacLaine "There are rumours that are only whispered in terror. They are the hearsay of an evil witch who commands the Storm Bird. She makes her home in the dark, forbidding woods, where the trees are mangled and the animals are silenced. They say this hag's magic is great and terrible; capable of drying the oceans and striking down the sky. As it happens, it was the powers of the witch that turned Prince Pyotr's heart stone-cold seven years ago. If the Storm Bird is to be stopped and the Prince's curse to be broken, she will have to be faced again."